tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Bureau of Investigation
& Fox Mulder from The X-Files.]] The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the primary investigative arm of the United States Department of Justice, serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and a domestic intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crimes. Sometimes, depending upon the nature of a case, the FBI must pull rank over local law enforcement, often taking cases away from them entirely. On television Blacklist, The The NBC crime drama series The Blacklist features a special FBI task force based out of Washington, D.C., which is lead by Director Harold Cooper. His team consists of field agent Donald Ressler, specialist Meera Malik, computer operations specialist Aram Mojtabai and neophyte field agent Elizabeth Scott Keen. One of the FBI's most wanted fugitives, Raymond Reddington, turns himself into the FBI and offers to help them capture the world's most notorious and dangerous international criminals. In exchange, he demands certain amenities, not the least of which includes constant contact with Agent Keen. Bones On the FOX Network television series Bones, actor David Boreanaz plays Special Agent Seeley Booth, a former sniper who now works as an investigative officer for the FBI. He is partnered with forensic anthropologist Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C.. Booth and Brennan investigate homicide cases that fall under Federal jurisdiction, in particular where the cause of death is not readily ascertainable. Castle Sometimes, depending upon the nature of a case, the FBI must pull rank over local law enforcement, often taking cases away from them entirely. One example of this can be found in "The Wild Rover" episode of Castle, in which FBI agent Sam Walker pulled a homicide case away from the New York City Police Department when it was revealed that the victim was an informant feeding them information about the Irish mob on Staten Island. The Following The FBI serve as the central backdrop behind the FOX Network television series The Following. A team of agents, specializing in religious cults, work together to capture the followers of an imprisoned serial killer named Joe Carroll, who patterns all of his crimes after the works of author Edgar Allan Poe. Retired FBI agent, Ryan Hardy - the man who originally apprehended Joe Carroll - is brought back on as a consultant and eventually re-instated after the group fails to prevent Carroll's followers from murdering several people. Supergirl The FBI responded to a situation in National City where a man known as Winslow Schott, Sr., aka the Toyman, had escaped from prison and had abducted his old boss Chester Dunholtz. The Feds sent in agent Cameron Chase to head up the investigation, and she coordinated her efforts with members of the Department of Extranormal Operations. V The FBI was used as a focal point in the 2009 television remake V''. The main character from the series, Erica Evans, was an FBI agent who worked under New York section chief Paul Kendrick. They played a vital role in trying to maintain peace between the citizens of Earth and a race of aliens who called themselves Visitors. Though the Visitors gained momentous support amongst the populace of Earth, there were many factions that rallied against them, not the least of which was the terrorist cell known as the Fifth Column. Paul Kendrick placed Erica Evans in charge of a special task force aimed at bringing down the Fifth Column, never realizing that she was in fact one of their number. The X-Files The FBI served as a major backdrop on the television series ''The X-Files. The series revolved around Special Agent Fox Mulder, a conspiracy theorist who was considered "spooky" by his peers. Fox was a specialist in cases revolving around unexplained phenomena, often referred to as "x-files". Assisting him in his endeavors was Special Agent Dana Scully, a forensic scientist who did not share Fox's appreciation for the inexplicable. Initially, Scully was assigned to Mulder for the sake of discrediting him, and though she always remained a skeptic when it came to the existence of UFOs, she became a loyal and trusted companion to Mulder, frequently risking her own career and life to save his. Characters Notes * Investigative officers for the FBI are identified by the title Special Agent. Appearances * Mr. Robot: eps2.0 unm4sk-pt2.tc * Night Stalker: Burning Man * Night Stalker: Malum * Night Stalker: The Sea See also * Federal agents * Appearances of the FBI Category:Organizations Category:Government agencies Category:Blindspot/Miscellaneous Category:Bones/Miscellaneous Category:The F.B.I./Miscellaneous Category:The Following/Miscellaneous Category:The Grid/Miscellaneous